


The Morning

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Supergirl ran to Reverend Amos Howell in a kitchen. She smiled. ''I'll have mac and cheese,'' she said.





	The Morning

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl ran to Reverend Amos Howell in a kitchen. She smiled. ''I'll have mac and cheese,'' she said.

Amos frowned. ''I have to feed the chickens in a few minutes.''

A frown appeared on Supergirl's face.

''You're fast. You can cook your own food,'' Amos said.

''I always undercook or overcook my food.''

Amos began to shrug before he went outside.

After Supergirl stuck her tongue out, she wondered if he was willing to cook after he fed the animals. Four minutes later, she found herself outside. She approached Amos as he continued to feed the birds. ''Mac and cheese?'' Supergirl watched while Amos scowled and threw food at her. She stepped back before the chickens went to her.

Supergirl went inside. She eventually found herself by her bed. Supergirl stretched her arms and collapsed on it. She decided to fall asleep for a few minutes.

One half hour later, Supergirl opened her eyes and sat up. She returned to the kitchen before her eyes widened.

Amos slumbered with his face on his arms as he sat at the table.

It was the return of Supergirl's smile when she saw a bowl of mac and cheese her preacher father prepared earlier.

THE END


End file.
